


Through Other Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life right before the Stargate was buried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Through Other Eyes

I watch the Chaap'pai open with apprehension. It is said to be an honor to serve our God Ra, but I do not see it that way. I watch the Helpers of the God come through to choose some of us to serve. I stand proud, with the others, waiting for my chance to be chosen. 

The Chaap'pai shuts down. No matter how many times I see it, I still believe it to be magic even if I do not believe our God is. The Helpers step forward to choose. After careful examination they choose a group of nearly twenty. I am among them. I do not make any complaints. To do so would give the rebellion away and force them to make their move before they are ready. I do not want that. I look at my brother briefly, trying to tell him through my expression not to do anything rash. Although he does not look happy, he seems to understand.

I go with the Helpers through the Chaap'pai. The trip is extremely cold and nearly everyone is on their knees when we are through. The Helpers grab us and pull us to our feet. We are herded into a large room with about fifty other beings. We stand in our own group, afraid to talk to the others that are there. Each group seems to be from their own planet, their clothes making them stand out from each other. Our simple robes make us outcast among the other groups, as their clothes make them outcast to us. 

The Helpers come in and push through the groups. I assumed they were looking for a certain person. They come to our group and I am pulled out with a few others. Taking an example from the others, I don't struggle. We are herded once again, except this time it is to an even larger room with tables. A man comes forward, holding a snake in his hands. 

The snake seems to ignore everyone as it is ushered by- until it comes to me. It hisses suddenly and tries to snap at me. I jerk back, but it is too late. The decision has been made. Two of the Helpers grab my arms tightly. I struggle this time, not wanting to be anywhere near the snake. The Helpers just pull harder, dragging me from the room. I know that I am no match for their strength so, after a few moments, I give in and let them lead me away.

I am taken to another room, this one empty except for a large stone altar and silk curtains hanging from the ceiling. I am thrown face down onto the stone table and chained quickly. The Helpers tear my shirt from me and place the snake on my back. I shudder as it slowly slithers its way up my spine. For a moment it stills, then there is a sharp pain in my neck.

Then everything goes black.

I slowly open my eyes, feeling refreshed. I think I will like my new life with my new husband. 

To be the wife of the God Ra is, after all, a great honor.

  


* * *

>   
> © February 11, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
